


BNHA Among Us

by h0ney_beee



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Canon Compliant, Combined Bakusquad & Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Kinda?, not rly an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ney_beee/pseuds/h0ney_beee
Summary: The Bakusquad and the Dekusquad get together to play Among us and have fun
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Sero Hanta, Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 40
Kudos: 320





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first fic on here and my first fic in like 3 or 4 years in general, but I was playing Among Us with some of my friends recently and I thought this would be pretty fun to do :)

“Among us? With Kacchan?”

“Yeah! Kirishima, Mina, and Kaminari just asked me if we wanted to play with them tonight. They only have five people but if I bring you, Iida, Todoroki, and Tsu, then we have 10!” Uraraka explained.

“...Does Kacchan know that we’ll be playing with him?”

“Of course!”

“Okay!” Izuku smiled. “That sounds like a lot of fun.”

_____________________________________

Izuku sat down at his computer and got onto discord. He was feeling a little bit nervous about playing with Bakugou but, as long as he knew Izuku was coming, it should be fine. As soon as Izuku had his headphones on, he joined the voice call.

“Hey Deku!” Uraraka cheered

“Hey guys! I’m super excited to play.” 

A chorus of greetings followed.

“Alright, do we have everyone in the call?” Bakugou spoke up.

Kirishima checked through the voice chat and saw that everyone was there, and then told Bakugou “Yeah we’re good!”

“Alright. I’ll start up a lobby.”

Bakugou clicks the online button and then creates a game. He chooses The Skeld with ten people max and two imposters. “Alright the code is ZVTVTC. I’ll put it in the chat too.”

Izuku typed in his name and the code and entered the game. He spawned as orange.

“Deku you’d better be planning to change your fucking color. I am orange.”

“It’s okay Kacchan, I was gonna be dark green anyways.”

Once everyone was in the game, they got situated with their respective colors. Izuku was dark green, Bakugou was orange, Kirishima was red, Kaminari was yellow, Todoroki was white, Uraraka was pink, Sero was black, Iida was dark blue, Tsu was lime green, and Mina was cyan. They had all decided to keep their real names so that things didn’t get confusing.

“I’m turning visual tasks off but I’m keeping confirm ejects on. Also there are 180 seconds of voting time and two common tasks, two long tasks, and three short tasks.”

Everyone confirmed that that was okay and then the countdown began.

Starting in 5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Shhhh!

Everyone muted themselves. Deku had to double check that his mic was muted because he has a tendency to mumble while playing and he does NOT need to get found out as the imposter so quickly.

Okay so he’s a crewmate. Nice.

Over in Mina and Sero’s rooms, their screens turned red and announced to only them that they were the imposters. Mina’s heart immediately started pounding at the thought of trying to win.

Everyone spawned in the cafeteria and ran off to do their things. Mina saw Kaminari and Deku head down so she followed to check in admin. Luckily Sero followed and they found Kaminari and Deku by the card swipe. They both walked over to pretend to swipe and hit the kill button. Mina killed Kaminari and Sero killed Deku. They ran from admin up into the cafeteria and stayed there by wires and trash for a little bit before heading towards medbay. 

On their way to medbay, Tsu found the bodies and reported them.

“Okay so, I just found both Midoriya and Kaminari’s bodies in admin, ribbit. Where was everyone”

Bakugou spoke up first. “I was in electrical doing wires and then that STUPID fucking circle thing. You know what i'm talking about”

“Yeah, I know what you’re talking about, Bakubro.” Kirishima confirms. “I was doing the trash in O2 and then I ran to storage to do the other part. I saw Tsu heading towards admin before I actually did it.”

“Yeah that’s true, ribbit. I remember seeing you by the trash.”

Iida spoke next. “I, for one, was working diligently on starting up the reactor with the blue button game. Similar to simon says”

“I was refueling the engines. I got the gas from the container in the room with all the boxes and I was by the upper engine filling it.” Todoroki pitched in.

And now it was Mina and Sero’s turn. Mina spoke first saying “Sero and I were together pretty much the whole time. I did wires while he did trash and we were just in medbay doing scans.”

Sero nodded his head even though none of his friends could see him. “Yeah we were together the entire time.”

Uraraka said, “Tsu and I were together in weapons and then navigation before we got separated. I went towards O2 after that when she went to admin.”

“Yeah that’s also true, ribbit.”

“I think it sounds like a self report. Uraraka and Tsu got separated and there’s nothing to prove that she didn’t kill one or both of them.” Sero pointed out.

There was a chorus of “yeah”s following Sero’s statement as almost everyone voted for her. She voted for sero and Bakugou skipped.

She got ejected and everyone soon saw that she was NOT in fact an imposter.

Once everyone muted again, the game resumed. Mina started heading off toward the reactor with Sero and Iida (who needed to finish starting the reactor) in tow. Once they got there, Mina walked up and killed Iida while Sero started a reactor meltdown. 

Kirishima was the first person to walk in and was quickly killed by Sero. Todoroki walked in just as Sero killed Kirishima and immediately reported the body.

“I just saw Sero kill Kirishima in reactor.”

“What are you talking about, dude? I just saw you kill Kirishima.”

“That’s not true. I saw Ashido in there too, I’m sure she saw it, right?”

Mina struggled with deciding between her imposter buddy and the handsomest boy in class. She picked the handsome boy, not just because he’s handsome, but because Sero can still sabotage from beyond the grave and it would help her to gain some of these guys trust. “Yeah I saw it too. Sero killed Kirishima”

That cemented everyone else’s votes. Sero even voted for himself because he knew his fate was already sealed. He quickly got ejected and everyone saw that he definitely was an imposter.

The game resumes and Mina heads down through storage before turning right to go up looking for Uraraka, who she saw head right out of the cafeteria. She came across her in O2 where she killed her and then walked away. She spent a couple seconds in navigation before Bakugou found and reported the body.

“Alright, which one of you fuckers killed pink cheeks.”

“I’m pretty sure it was Ashido. She was in reactor when I saw Sero kill Kirishima and Iida’s body was there too and she didn’t do anything” Todoroki stated before quickly casting his vote. 

“Wait bakugou I swear it wasn’t me! I didn’t even see the body. Please don’t vote for me, I promise it wasn't-”

Bakugou cast his vote. Mina quit talking after that and cast her vote on Todoroki. She waited second in suspense before seeing that Bakugou cast his vote on her and she was promptly ejected. 

The crewmates won.

All the dead people unmuted.

“Wow guys, that was a really good game! Let’s play another round!” Deku gushed.

“Shut the fuck up, Deku. Obviously we’re playing again.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry this chapter is a bit short. it's kinda difficult to write among us games because they're all p short

Once everyone had clicked “play again” and was waiting in the lobby, Bakugou hit start 

Starting in 5…

4…

3…

2..

1…

Shhhh!

Everyone muted and waited for their status to pop up on the screen. Almost everyone’s screens popped up blue. Two popped up as red. In both Deku and Bakugou’s rooms they sat there wondering what they did that was so bad to deserve such harsh punishment from the universe.

“Fucking Deku… motherfucker…” Bakugou mumbled.

Two floors down, Izuku was worried about what would happen if they lost. He had a pretty good idea of what he would try to do though. He shouldn’t have to worry about it.

When they spawn in the cafeteria, everyone heads their separate ways. Izuku heads off towards medbay with Uraraka. She hopped on the scanner while he pretended to check samples. As soon as she was done scanning, he walked right up and hit the kill button. He snapped her neck! So cold-blooded. She really didn’t expect that from Deku.

Meanwhile, Bakugou was in electrical with Todoroki. Suddenly Todoroki’s screen showed his character getting stabbed repeatedly in the back. 

“...Damn.”

Deku left Medbay and headed through the cafeteria to look for someone to kill once his cooldown was done. He sat by weapons for a few seconds to wait before continuing down. He checked O2. Empty. Next he went to navigation where he found Tsu. He stood by the chart course task while Tsu stabilized steering. As soon as she was done, his kill cooldown was finished, he slapped her and shot her in the head. 

He hopped into the vent and headed towards shields. He sat in front of the prime shields task for a bit while his kill cooldown was once again counting down. Once it was near zero and he hadn’t encountered anyone, he headed left, stopping to check communications, where Kaminari was accepting diverted power.

He stabbed him. Repeatedly. 

At that moment, Kirishima reported a body.

“Wow! There’s four people dead already?! I just found Todoroki’s body in electrical? I was doing that circle task that Bakubro was talking about last round.”

Sero pipes up and says “That sounds really sus, Kiri. Maybe it’s a self-report?” 

Bakugou knew he should go along with that and say that Kirishima was lying. It would help him and Deku out to have one less person to worry about but… he just couldn’t. He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t but, let’s be honest. It’s not like he has the time to try to unpack that shit right now. Also there is just no way he’d unpack it voluntarily. So he simply says “No. Shitty hair isn’t fucking lying.”

“How can you be so sure?” Iida counters.

“Because I can tell. Duh. Shut the fuck up, four eyes.”

Mina says “It’s best to just go with it and not ask questions, Iida. Anyways, I was doing the counting task in reactor.”

“I was in storage getting the gas to refuel the lower engine. I did the upper engine before and saw Mina in the hall headed towards reactor too.” Sero stated.

Bakugou decided to go for it and say “I was priming the shields.”

Deku came next. “I was doing weapons! I saw Kacchan stop in shields too!” Bakugou could just hear the giant stupid smile on his face. Probably just happy to be able to play a game with friends.

“I was in security doing wires and then I was checking on the security cameras.” said Iida.

“Um… Iida, the vent from electrical goes straight to security. That’s also really odd that you say you were there when Mina and Sero were both nearby and didn’t say they saw you” Deku said.

“That’s true. I didn’t see you, Iida” Mina contributed.

“Yeah me neither.” said Sero.

3 immediate votes for Iida. 

“That’s pretty fucking sus, four eyes” Bakugou said very seriously.

“Well if Bakubro says so…” Kirishima says hesitantly.

5 votes for Iida. One skip vote, by Iida.

Iida has been ejected. 2 imposters remain.

Meanwhile, in the dead chat:

uraraka: who killed u guys? Deku killed me

Shouto: Bakugou

kaminari: deku

Tsu: Deku

uraraka: wait so… bakugou and deku r the imposters? o god

kaminari: do u think theyll win?

Shouto: I do.

Tsu: Yeah probably

Back to the others

Everyone mutes again. Bakugou heads off towards admin to wait out the kill cooldown that he got after being put back in the cafeteria. Once it was out, he sabotaged O2. Mina was the first to come in. She got stabbed by Bakugou’s tongue.

Meanwhile, in O2, Deku rushed in and killed Sero by shooting him.

The imposters won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! i'm having a lot of fun writing it so i'll probably be updating pretty often


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter! I'm also on instagram and twitter @h0ney_beee3 where I post some of my art and updates for new fics if anyone wants to follow me! I also really love and appreciate the comments I got, it makes me super happy to know that people are enjoying this :)

Everyone tapped play again and returned to the lobby.

“Kacchan, that was so amazing! I didn’t know it would go so well!” Deku gushed.

“...Yeah it was fine. Whatever. Maybe you aren’t completely useless.” Bakugou replied.

“Holy shit! GUYS! Did everyone else just hear that or am I going insane?” Kirishima started freaking out. BAKUGOU just said that DEKU isn’t useless? Is this… character development?

“Is everyone gonna ignore how Bakugou only actually killed two people and defended Kirishima when it would’ve helped him to lie and throw him under the bus? But Midoriya killed four people AND convinced everyone to vote Iida off?? What the hell???” Kaminari pointed out. “Who would’ve thought Midoriya could even do that?”

“Yeah!” Mina agreed. “I always thought that Midoriya was just this sweet little cinnamon roll who would never do anything like that! Turns out he’s a cold-blooded serial killer.”

“If you guys genuinely thought that fuckin’ Deku wouldn’t be a good imposter, you really are incompetent. He has NOTEBOOKS with all our WEAKNESSES. He’s gonna know how to kill us all in a game.” Bakugou stated.

“Oh come on, guys. It’s not like that, I just was thinking of strategies. It’s really nothing special, and I’m not a serial killer. It’s just a harmless game.” argued Deku.

Suddenly Bakugou got sick of talking and hit the start button without telling anyone while everyone continued talking

Starting in 5…

4…

3…

2…

“OH SHIT! Bakugou hit the start button?! Why didn’t you tell us bro?” Kaminari wailed. A chorus of boos followed.

“You guys wouldn’t shut the fuck up. Now fuckin mute.”

Shhhh…

Across the building, Uraraka and Iida’s screens light up with red and the telltale sign that they’re the imposters. Uraraka had played Among us with the Dekusquad so she knew exactly how Iida went about being the imposter every single time and the rest of the squad did too. “Aw maaaaan.” She pouted.

Iida, on the other hand, was pleasantly surprised and excited to see how this would play out. See, due to his strong morals especially after that night with Stain, Iida had decided to do everything in his power not to take revenge or kill anyone. And that included in games. He needed a partner who would be able and willing to do the dirty work while he sat aside and sabotaged people and locked all the doors.

Once everyone spawned in the cafeteria, they headed their separate ways. Uraraka just wandered and pretended to do some tasks just in case. She headed to fate cleaning the O2 filter and then left. She saw Mina headed towards shields. Uraraka followed close behind and as soon as she was sure that they were alone, she killed Mina.

She quickly vented away to weapons. She wandered through the cafeteria and over to medbay. She stopped to fake a quick scan just in case anyone could see her or walked in. She loved it when visual tasks were off. Uraraka then decided to head over to upper engine and down to check for people since her kill cooldown was done and she found Bakugou watching the security cameras. She walked right up and killed him.

Kaminari walked in right as she hit the kill button. He reported the body faster than she could.

“Ohhh my god guys I just saw Uraraka kill Bakugou in security. OH GOD AND MINA’S DEAD TOO”

Uraraka denied this vehemently saying “No that’s not even true! I was on the other side of the map! Kaminari must have self reported it!”

Izuku sat in his chair in silence for a moment. He prided himself in getting to know his friends pretty well. He could normally tell when they were lying but at this very moment he was only 50% sure Uraraka was.

“So where were you then, Uraraka?” Deku asked calmly.

Uraraka hesitated for just a moment before saying “...I was in electrical.”

Now Izuku was 99.9% convinced she was lying. So he said “She’s lying”

Shouto backed him up by saying “I was in electrical. I had to do wires and the circle task.”

Immediately everyone voted for Uraraka. Iida didn’t want to vote for his own fellow imposter, but he knew that if there was any chance they would win, he had to survive, so he sucked it up and cast his vote.

Uraraka was ejected. Before she mute herself for the rest of the game, everyone heard her mutter a quiet “Fuck.”

Everyone departed from the cafeteria and went their separate ways. Iida went into admin alone and caused a reactor meltdown. He headed to fix it with everyone because obviously if he was the only one not there, it would seem suspicious. Once he got there, Tsu and Izuku were already fixing it and that was that.

He left along with them and started wandering around until he could sabotage again. He faked a task when Deku hung around for a second, and then he was good to go. He opened the sabotage map while walking so he didn’t look suspicious and he sabotaged O2.

Immediately he headed there again to do it. This time Sero was the one in there. Iida turned and left after seeing he was on top of it and headed to the part that was in admin. Todoroki and Deku were there fixing it and then it was done. That was that.

Next, Iida started to lock the doors all over. And then he sabotaged the lights. As soon as those were fixed, he was about to go for another O2 failure when Tsu called an emergency meeting.

Kaminari spoke first. “Who the Fuck keeps sabotaging?!?! LET ME FINISH MY FUCKING TASKS JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!”

Tsu spoke up “I agree and I called the emergency meeting as a way to hopefully stop it. Does anyone have any ideas who it is?”

Everyone was just waiting for Izuku to say something. Everyone knew he could make an educated guess and there was a 95% chance of it being correct.

“...I think it’s Iida. There’s been a ton of sabotages but no one has died at all and not even at the disasters. I’ve played with him before and although he’s never said anything about it, he’s never killed anyone.” Deku eventually said.

“That’s good enough for me” Tsu replied

Everyone voted and Iida decided to skip vote on the off chance that people didn’t vote for him.

Everyone did though. Iida was ejected and the imposters lost the game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it :)

There wasn’t a lot of conversation after the last round. Mostly it was Bakugou yelling at Uraraka for even considering killing him. She apologized profusely and told him it wasn’t anything personal, it was just a matter of convenience.

“CONVENIENCE?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! IT WOULD’VE BEEN BETTER IF YOU PLANNED IT! At least that’s something to respect. Motherfucker… fucking pink cheeks.”

“Uraraka, I am sincerely sorry i was unable to win our round. I really tried.” Iida said solemnly.

“Oh don’t even worry about it, Iida! It was fun anyways!” She replied with a huge smile on her face. You could hear it through the call.

“Since you guys got all pissy last time, I’m telling you that I’m hitting the fucking start button.” Bakugou stated.

“Okay, Bakubro! Thanks for telling us this time!” Kirishima said brightly. Similarly to Uraraka, you could just hear the smile on his face.

Bakugou blushed a little in the safety of his bedroom and muttered a “Yeah well… whatever.” and hit the start button.

Starting in 5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Shhh…

Everyone muted their mics and waited a moment to get their rolls. The two imposters this time were Todoroki and Izuku. Izuku grinned at his screen seeing that he and Todoroki would be working together. Shouto also smiled a bit at his screen. 

When the dekusquad played together, Izuku often mumbled theories and such during meetings. On a few separate occasions, he accidentally outed himself as the imposter but lucky for him, no one ever seemed to be paying attention to his rambles. Unbeknownst to him, however, Shouto always paid attention to the rambles. He was always genuinely interested to hear Izuku’s thought process But when he mentioned being the imposter, Shouto got… conflicted. Izuku almost always won when he was the imposter and Shouto’s goal as a crewmate was to also win the game, right? So why did he feel bad thinking about telling the others what he heard? What if it made Izuku upset? He didn’t know if he would be able to deal with that, so he’s never told anyone.

Once they spawn in the cafeteria, everyone heads off in their separate directions. Both Izuku and Shouto head right and down. Shouto cuts off into O2 after he sees that Bakugou is in there and stabs him.

On the 4th floor, Kirishima is doing wires in his game. However, as he sits there, he can clearly hear bakugou scream “FUCKKK! MOTHERFUCKER! AHHHHHHH!!!!”. Well… at least Kirishima knows that Bakugou is dead now.

Izuku headed into navigation after he and Shouto got separated. He saw Tsu aligning the steering and shot her. He decided to walk back into the hallway and saw Shouto coming towards him. They set outback up and over towards the cafeteria where they stand by the trash for a few moments to give their kill cooldown some time. Izuku starts to head off towards medbay. 

As soon as they walk into medbay, their kill cooldown reaches zero. Kaminari is standing on the scanner and Izuku walks up and opens his mouth wide and stabs him with his scary alien tongue. Shouto just stands and watches as Izuku self- reports the body.

Kirishima speaks first and says “I knew Bakugou died. I heard him start screaming from his room. I was just walking through shields to look for his body.”

“Well Todoroki and I were just sticking together for a bit and we went into medbay because I had to scan and Kaminari’s body was right there on the scanner.” Izuku said calmly. Shouto thought that Izuku was a phenomenal liar and honestly if he hadn’t been there to watch Izuku kill Kaminari, he might’ve believed it himself.

“Yeah, Midoriya and I were together for almost the entire time. We had enough time to kill each other.” Shouto helpfully said with a deadpan fas=ce and such a steady voice that nobody except Izuku knew he was lying.

Deku began asking questions. “So where was everyone else?”

“I was in communications uploading data and accepting the diverted power.” Mina said.

Iida said “I was in reactor doing the number sequence task.”

Uraraka spoke next. “I was refueling the engines. I was just on my way from storage to the lower engine when the body got reported.”

Sero was last. “I was in security watching the cams.”

“Are you sure about that, Sero? Because I didn’t see the security lights on the cameras. That seems very sus.” Deku accused.

“Come to think about it, before I walked into reactor, I checked security to see if someone was in there, and you weren’t.” Iida contributed.

“What?! It literally wasn’t me!” argued Sero.

“...Sus.” Deku said again.

6 votes for Sero, 1 vote for Iida.

Sero was not the imposter.

When everyone goes their separate ways again, Izuku and Shouto follow Mina down through storage to comms where Izuku kills her. After that, they wander around for a bit. The head over towards security and stand by the cameras just in case anyone walks in. When Izuku’s kill cooldown should be nearly finsihed, Shouto decides to sabotage reactor. 

Everyone still alive decides to head that way to try to fix it. As soon as both Izuku and Shouto are in the room, they wait at each of the hand things, but neither of them actually did it. Iida walked in and joined Shouto at the bottom one. Next Uraraka walked in and saw Izuku at the top and joined him. They killed them at almost the exact time. 

The imposters won the game.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! This is gonna be the last chapter, but i might write more eventually. I've just got some other fics i want to write before then. :)

“Oh my god. That was insane!” Uraraka chimed.

“It really was! Todoroki and I worked so well together! It was like we were on the same wavelength!” You could hear the smile on Izuku’s face as he gushed over how well he and Shouto did together. 

“Yeah. I had a lot of fun.” Shouto said with a small smile on his face.

“YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU JUST KILLED ME FIRST LIKE THAT! AND AFTER ALL THAT TALK ABOUT US BEING FRIENDS?!” Bakugou yelled.

“Sorry, Bakugou, it had to be done” Shouto returned. “You were there and the most likely to find us out.”

“That’s a really good strategy, actually. Kacchan is really smart.” Deku returned.

“Shut the fuck up Deku. I’m hitting start.” Bakugou grumbled.

Starting in 5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Shhh....

This time around, it’s Kaminari and Tsu’s screens that light up red. Both of them are surprised that they got imposter with each other considering that they don’t often interact on their owns. However, Kaminari has always been a very independent imposter so he doesn’t think he’ll be needing too much help overall. Tsu is thinking something similar and thinking about how often she uses the vents and how things might be a little difficult if they decided to stick together. So, when they spawn in the cafeteria, they go their separate ways.

Kaminari ends up going the same way as Bakugou who ends up in upper engine. Once Kaminari is able to, he gets closer and kills him. The animation on Bakugou’s screen shows Kaminari’s character slapping him in the face and shooting him. To his credit, he doesn’t yell this time, but only because he doesn’t want to ruin the game for kirishima who would undoubtedly be able to hear him. His hands only explode a little and he’s not even touching anything anymore so nothing gets ruined. He decides to just go beat Kaminari’s ass in person after this round.

On the other side of the map, Tsu is walking into navigations where Shouto is working on wires. She walks up behind him and kills him instantly. He’s not very upset because now he can finish all his tasks way faster as a ghost. 

Kaminari started wandering around after his kill. He walked down and stopped into reactor to check if anyone was in there. Once he sees that it’s empty, he moves onto security. He stays in there for a little bit checking the cams. After that, he heads to electrical where Iida is fixing the wires and diverting the power. Kaminari walks right up to him and kills him.

He then vents away to medbay. He walks around after that when the oxygen gets sabotaged. He heads to O2 where Mina and Uraraka are standing trying to fix the disaster. Tsu walks in before they all walk out and she kills Mina. Uraraka sees it and so does Kaminari, but he decides not to do anything. He justs sits there and Uraraka reports the body.

“I just saw Tsu kill Mina!” Uraraka yelled.

“I didn’t do it, ribbit! It was Ochako!” Tsu countered.

“That’s not even true! Kaminari saw it too! Right, Kaminari?” 

“Yeah. I definitely saw Tsu kill Mina.” Kaminari says.

Tsu is instantly voted off and ejected She sits in her room in stunned silence. She can’t believe that Kaminari would fail a double kill like that and then rat her out like that!

Once everyone is returned to the cafeteria, they separate once again. Kaminari Heads down through storage and heads off to the right of the map. He makes a short stop to look in communications and then heads to shields and then up to navigation. There’s no one there either. However, once he gets back to O2, Uraraka is there doing trash. He stabs her and walks out.

On the upper left side of the map, Kirishima is headed to O2. Kaminari gets away in time and no one sees him near the body, but within the next 30 seconds, it’s reported.

“I found Uraraka’s body in O2, guys.” Kirishima claims.

“Well, I was with both Sero and Iida for long enough that they definitely could’ve killed me at any time.” Izuku states.

“It definitely wasn’t me! I was going to clean out the O2 filter.” Kirishima says.

“Okay, I believe you. That just leaves Kaminari…” 

Kaminari briefly thinks that if they were actually sitting around the table, this would be the moment when all eyes slide to him and he breaks. But this is a game and he can’t see them, so obviously he won’t break.

“So, Kaminari, do you have anything to say for yourself?” Izuku calmly asks.

...Kaminari breaks. He knows there’s nothing he can say that will get them to not vote for him so he just says “AND I’D DO IT AGAIN, BITCHES!”

4 votes for Kaminari. 

He gets ejected and the crewmates win the game.

“I can’t believe you failed a double kill and then ratted me out, ribbit” Tsu says as soon as she’s able to unmute.

“Sorry.” He replies, but no one thinks hes truly sorry.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU FUNKING KILLED ME FIRST, PIKACHU!!!” Bakugou screams.

Ah. Right. He did do that and he knew at the very moment that he made the decision, he would regret it. 

“It’s okay, Bakubro! Let’s just play another game!” Kirishima says as he tries to diffuse the situation.

“Maybe after I kick Sparky’s ASS!” He says as he hangs up.

“Alright guys, I’ve gotta go make sure Kaminari doesn’t die! Bye!” Kirishima hangs up too.

“Okay well let’s try again another time, maybe?” Deku tries.

“Yeah for sure! I had lot of fun!” Uraraka replies. 

There’s a chorus of agreements as almost everyone hangs up. The only two people left in the call are Shouto and Izuku.

“So… wanna come to my room to hang out?” Izuku asks.

“Yeah sure. I’ll be there in a minute.” Shouto responds. They both hang up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this :)


End file.
